Leave Out All the Rest
by Pricat
Summary: Something's bugging Elisa and Izz wants to help her but she's very secretive and cold towards him. Can he and the others help her or is their sibling bond destroyed forever? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**_A/N Another Five Children and IT fic involving my fave Psammead Izz. It's about the relationship of siblings and trying to help his sister Elisa when she turns cold towards him and the others and he wants to help her before it's too late._**

Izz was feeling depressed at the moment and drinking black coffee as he was in the kitchen with the others. He was worried about Elisa his sister. She'd been secretive and had been very cold towards him and the others. He was a Psammead along with Elisa and were furry magiccal beings who could grant others wishes but only until sunset and they went wrong.

But he and Elisa had given up their magic so they could live on Earth with their friends. But Elisa could become a human during the day but returned to her true Psammead form at night. She started going to high school too but Izz noticed changes in her that scared him. She'd been wearing black and acting unlike herself. Even Leah noticed Elisa being mean to Izz and the others but she wondered what was wrong.

"Don't worry Izzard. I think she's trying to fit in with kids at her high school. I bet it'll be over soon before you know it." she reassured him but saw Elisa walk in wearing black clothes and her ears were pierced. Izz's small furry body trembled in fear.

"_What's up with her? She was never like this before._

_Maybe it was meant to happen soon. But maybe there's a way to fix things."_ he thought as Elisa sat at the table with a dark scowl on her face.

"S'up brother?

Surprised by my new self?" she asked him darkly eating pancakes with her fingers. Izz was grossed out by that but Leah understood.

"Umm..... Elisa are you okay?

You're not acting like yourself!" Leah said to her but the female Psammead in human form just glared at her darkly. "It's none of your business! Why can't you just leave me alone?" she snapped as she drank orange juice.

Leah saw worry in Carley's eyes as Elisa left.

"Something must be wrong with her but she doesn't want to say." she reassured them. She then went to get dressed and saw David there as she dressed. Izz was sitting on Carley's bed as he always did but he seemed down.

He had no idea why his sister was acting so strange. But Elisa was nervous as she walked to school. The only thing that remained of her normal Psammead form were her bat ears and her snail like eyes which were trying to hold the tears in. Especially as a group of cheer leaders blocked her way.

"Morning Bat girl.

You got our homework?" the leader asked. Elisa froze up at that. She was very smart and was a honour student but Kaya and her cheer leader/ popular friends had been bullying her since her first day last week but she'd never told anybody, not even Izz and they always told each other everything.

"N-No I didn't." she answered beginning to back away from them.

She also had her Psammead teeth but never used them in battle. "Get her!" Kaya ordered as her friends chased Elisa through the halls but she escaped but later at lunch she was sitting with bruises and a swollen eye. She'd gone to the nurse's office for the injuries but didn't want to tell anybody.

Later when she came home, David saw her go upstairs and go into Leah's room and lock the door. He wondered what was going on along with Izz as he came towards the door hearing his sister crying.

"..... Elisa you okay in there?

Is something wrong?" Izz asked softly.

But she didn't answer as the crying stopped. He then heard the door unlock and Elisa come out. She looked sad and hurt but she wouldn't tell him.. He then told Leah and Carley when they came home later and agreed with him.

He hoped she would be okay......


	2. Hurting More than they Know

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**_A/N Here's more. Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review. _**

Elisa was lying in Leah's room upset and depressed. She had became her normal Psammead form again but the bruises showed up more. She dreaded school the next day. Izz wondered why there were bruises on his sister as she came down for dinner. He cared about her deeply and couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"I-I'm fine. Just injuries from Gym class.

Please don't worry about me Izzard.

I can take care of myself just fine." she replied coldly to him. That scared him. She never called him by his full first name before.

"_Something's not right here._

_There's no way she could've gotten those kind of bruises playing sports unless she was skate boarding._

_Something must be up but what?" _he thought as they were eating pizza but Elisa was very quiet as they ate.

But he decided to leave it alone for now.....

Leah heard Elisa crying in the middle of the night and went into the Psammead girl's room. Elisa now had her own room but Izz still liked being in Carley's room. She opened the door softly but didn't find her there. She was worried for her.

She then heard crying from down stairs and went downstairs. Elisa was in the kitchen.

She was sleep walking which she did when there was something wrong like Izz.

"Elisa you okay?

Maybe you should wake up." she said gently to her.

"N-No Kaya don't hurt me!" she replied with tears from her snail like eyes.

"Elisa it's okay." Leah reassured her hugging her.

Elisa then calmed down in her arms as she carried her to her room and put her in bed beside her Skeleanimal doll Rai.

"_I hope she'll be okay. I wonder what had her upset so much._

_Maybe I should ask her tomorrow."_ she thought yawning as she went back to her warm bed and went back to sleep.....

Izz noticed more sadness in Elisa's eyes as she ate breakfast. He'd heard what had happened last night even though he was asleep. He wanted to help her but didn't know how.

"......Elisa..... how come..... come you were sleepwalking last night? Leah-san found you in here crying and upset. She said you were talking about somebody named Kaya.

Is everything okay?

Because we just want to help." he told her softly.

"Nothing's wrong with me okay?

Just stop bugging me!" she said pushing him onto the floor. He whimpered as he got to his feet but was sad not because of what just happened but because he knew something was wrong but she was hiding it.

He could sense it......

"Come on Bat girl give us your money! I know you're in here somewhere." Kaya cackled as she walked through the hallways of the high school. She'd been late along with Elisa and wanted to have some fun with her.

She then heard scared breathing and cackled as Elisa appeared from out of nowhere.

"There you are freak.

Why do come here? You know everybody here hates you and doesn't want you here.

Just give up! Besides I've seen what you really are, some furry freak along with your brother." she told her.

Elisa gasped at that.

"H-How do you know that/

Do you have proof?" Elisa asked nervous. Kaya cackled as she brought out photos of Elisa in her normal Psammead form with Izz.

"I knew there was something freaky about you Nassicus and now I know why. Unless you don't want the whole school to know your little secret, you'll never come back here." the cheer leader told her beating her up bdly and biting her in the ear.

Elisa's tears flowed from her snail like eyes which were full of sadness and pain at the moment as she got to her feet slowly as the final bell rang.

"_I-I can't leave._

_But I don't want to let the others know I'm really a Psammead and Kaya will show them the pictures unless I drop out of school."_ she thought sadly as she walked home.

She hoped Izz and the others weren't home yet.

She couldn't let them see her like this. She then went upstairs and into the bathroom. She decided to run a hot bath. That normally felt her better when she was sad.

Izz smelled the warm smell coming from the bathroom.

He understood as he went to his and Carley's room.

_"Please let her be okay_!" he thought as he listened to music on his MP3 player.

Elisa then came out of the bath later feeling a little better. She then went into her room and put on her black pyjamas. They felt warm as she became her Psammead form as night fell. She sat on her bed hugging Rai.

"Oh Rai what am I going to do? That mean cheer leader is still hurting me and she did something awful today. She said she'd show the entire student body that I'm a Psammead along with my brother." she said crying. hugging the Skeleanimal doll as she cried herself to sleep....

But later Izz came into her room and saw her asleep with red rims around her eyes.

He then climbed onto the bed and hugged her warmly. He knew this made her feel better when she was sad.....


	3. Finding It Hard

**Leave Out All The Rest**

Izz lay there nervous. He wondered why Elisa was moody recently as he felt tears mat his soft grey fur. He wished she'd just tell him what was going on but she wouldn't as he left her room after he'd made sure she was okay but went downstairs as Leah and the others were setting the table for dinner.

"How is she?

We sort.... of heard her in her room. Whatever's going on, it must be serious because she's only like this when something bad is happening to her or somebody she cares about." Leah told him.

"Y-Yeah.

I've.... been trying to get her to tell me but she won't tell me anything. I wish.... I could help her.

But she has to tell or I can't help along with you guys." he answered as tears welled in his kind eyes as he tried to be strong.

"It's okay Izzard.

She'll come around soon enough.

I know it." Leah heard David reassure him.

Izz nodded as he sat at the table. He was very worried about Elisa. He had a feeling it was something at school.

Leah agreed with him.

Elisa gritted her teeth in pain as her ear hurt. She'd bitten it to make her feel better.

The pain made her feel better but she hoped the others wouldn't find out how much she was hurting emotionally and physically because of Kaya and her crew.

She wished she could ask her friends to help but was too scared of what Kaya would do to her.

She heard her door open softly as Leah came in.

"..... Elisa is something wrong?

It's just you haven't been yourself recently and it has everybody worried especially Izz. He wants to help along with the rest of us but we need to know what's going on." she said to her.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?

Just stuff at school.

Why would you care?" Elisa said softly nearly close to tears.

Leah saw the marks on her ears.

"Okay then you can talk when you feel like it, okay?

You should know we're here if you..... do want to." she told her leaving.

Elisa's heart hurt at that. She wanted to tell them. They were her friends, her family but she just couldn't. She knew Kaya would hurt her more if she knew.

She heard laughter as the others were downstairs playing video games. To her there was something evil about Kaya but didn't know what. Suddenly her heart felt numb, devoid of happiness or love.

She knew Kaya had done this but couldn't tell. She then felt sad as her eyes closed hugging Rai.

Izz had a bad feeling as he checked up on his sister. He then saw her sleep walking. He hoped he could talk to her while she was sleep walking.

"Why're you so sad?

What's bugging you?" he told her softly.

"Kaya..... she hurts me, calls me freak or bat girl." Elisa said as tears flowed from her eyes. He trembled as he realised what was happening to Elisa.

"_No wonder she's been moody and like this._

_People at school are giving her a hard time._

_I.... should've known."_ he thought.

"Don't.... tell the others." she said walking down stairs.

He sighed hearing that. He never told anybody a secret from his friends when they told them. He was conflicted in his heart. He wanted to tell Leah and the others but didn't want to make Elisa mad at him.

He then went back into his and Carley's room. Carley was still asleep as he climbed in beside her.

"_Maybe I can get her.... to help me out."_ he thought yawning as he fell asleep. He felt better as he nuzzled beside her in her Psammead form.

Elisa was found in the living room with bite marks on her furry fingers but now it was day time over her human fingers.

"She needs help.

Maybe we should get her to tell us what's wrong." David suggested as Elisa's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey guys.... what's going on?" she asked sadly waking up.

Leah wondered how she could be quiet and sad. David hoped she'd be okay but Izz knew what was wrong. He wanted to do something before it was too late or got out of hand.

Elisa then decided to leave for a while. She packed her back pack full of her favourite things and carried Rai in her arms. She then came into Izz and Carley's room.

"_Goodbye brother._

_I'll miss you."_ she said kissing his furry fore head and left.

She then took a last look at the house that was home to her and left......


	4. Finding Her

**Leave Out All The Rest**

Izz woke up early feeling dread as he ran out of his and Carley's room. He'd had a dream about Elisa and had to see if it'd come true or not. He felt nervous as his hand touched the door knob and opened the door. He walked in.

"Elisa you here?" he said softly but there was no sign of her. This worried him as he saw that she was gone.

Tears flowed from his kind snail like eyes as he foubd the letter she'd left.

He then ran into his friend's room.

"Izzard.... it'll be okay.

We'll find her, I know it." Carley told him softly. She knew he was feeling sad because of Elisa.

He nodded sadly.

"T-Thanks.

I hope she's okay where ever she is but at least she has Rai with her. He makes her happy when she's lonely or sad." he told her as she wiped away his tears.

"Don't worry. Maybe Elisa is hiding.

Did she tell you why she's upset?" she said to him.

He nodded sadly.

"Yes. Some girl named Kaya has been giving her a hard time at school. I got her to tell me while she was sleep walking.

But she told me not to tell the others." Izz explained through tears.

Leah then smiled sadly seeing her hug him. She knew he was going through heck right now but knew it wasn't Elisa's fault.

"Where do you think she would go if she did run away?" she asked joining them on the bed.

"I-I don't know.

She's very secretive." he answered but then an image came to him of the tree house they'd built together in the woods came into his mind.

"Wait I know where she might've gone!

The treehouse we used to be in that we built a while ago.

Maybe she's there." he answered her.

Leah then watched as she saw Carley leave with Izz and went with her. She hoped Elisa would be there but a storm began to rage as they entered the woods. Izz was very worried as the storm grew worse and began to destroy trees.

"_Please let her be okay!_

_I know we're immortal but she could get hurt badly."_ he thought as they got to the one with the tree house but found it destroyed and Elisa lying there with wounds and cuts.

Rai was in her arms.

She was moaning in pain as Izz saw her eyes open.

Tears were in his eyes as Leah picked her up gently.

But there was a huge wound on her head.

She then cried because her human features had gone but she was still in Psammead form. "Don't worry you'll be okay, I promise." she heard Izz say to her.

Everything went black......


	5. Feeling Better Inside

**Leave Out All the Rest**

Izz watched as Leah laid Elisa on the couch with Rai in her furry arms. She noticed he was scared, very scared about his sister. But his friends were worried too for Elisa. But inside of him, Izz felt guilt eating into him. If he'd just told them sooner. she wouldn't have ran away and she wouldn't be badly hurt right now.

"Izz it's not your fault, you know that right? At least we found her before she got worse. I know you felt like you had to keep her promise but right now we'll focus on solving it." Leah reassured him as he saw the huge bandage wrapped around Elisa's furry head.

Her entire body was in bandages but right now she was lost in a deep sleep.

David thought she looked peaceful as he saw Izz by her side.

"Izz-san you okay?

I know right now you're going through heck trying to protect her and maybe she knows but she probably didn't want to worry you or us. We never knew a storm would happen while we were out there." he told him.

"Y-Yes but if I'd told you why she was like this, she'd be awake right now and not in a deep sleep.

This.... is my fault, all my fault!" he said weeping deeply.

David didn't understand what he meant.

"The day Elisa became my adopted sister after we found her, I promised I would protect her no matter what and now it's broken." he replied sadly as he touched Elisa's head gently.

"Don't worry you haven't. I know how you feel. Sometimes I'm like that with Leah. You didn't know how badly she was hurting emotionally." he told the Psammead as he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Izzard you should rest.

I know you're hurting but none of this was your fault.

This is what bullies do, hurting their prey so badly But don't worry we'll help her deal with it once she wakes up.

I know it." Carley said to him soothingly. He nodded as he heard her singing in Japanese as he felt drowsy and was asleep in her arms.

She then went to their room and laid him on her bed.

She hoped he would be okay.....

_Elisa then heard laughing as she was engulfed in light as it faded, she saw a young Psammead girl playing happily with her friends but her brother wasn't there. _

_"W-Where is Izz?_

_We've always been family even though...... we weren't born in the same family." she thought as she saw two older Psammeads pick her up and left with her._

_She'd a feeling that was why she lived with her friends now and not with her parents._

_"What happened to them?" Elisa asked herself as she heard gentle singing. It sounded familiar as she remembered the first night she'd spent in the Robert's house which was now home to her._

_She'd been afraid at first but Izz had helped her settle into the house and felt like family to her._

_"....Elisa you have to wake up....._

_Please......" a voice whispered which scared her._

_It was Izz._

_"I'm coming!" she said as light engulfed her as she walked towards the door that belonged to her room._

_"Yes open it._

_It'll take you back home." a voice told her as the door opened......_

Izz then woke up hearing her cry softly as he ran into the room.

"Thank goodness you're okay!

I was so worried.

I..... thought you'd never come around." he told her as she gritted her teeth in agony from her wounds.

She saw Leah and the others hug her gently as they realised she was okay.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening.

I was so scared of what might happen if Kaya found out because she'd show everybody what Izz and I really are." she said through tears.

"Hey it's okay.

We know how that feels. You're safe." Carley said seeing the Psammead hug Rai more.......

She felt good to have released the pain that had been in her heart. Maybe now they would stop Kaya.....


	6. Secrets Hidden Within Her

**Leave Out All the Rest**

Elisa smiled as she saw Izz by her side. He noticed she was very quiet and shy still. He knew she was still recovering from what had happened but saw sadness in her eyes. She was thinking about what she'd seen in her sleep.

"You okay Elisa? You..... seem distracted." he told her.

"It's just I had this dream and it was about my family, my real one. I'm just curious to see if..... they're still out there somewhere." she answered softly hugging Rai.

He understood that she wanted to find out about her family but was worried. He knew that Elisa might want to go with her real parents and leave him and the others.

"I'll help you find them." he told her softly.

"T-Thanks Izz." she whispered as her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

Leah saw him join them in the kitchen. She wondered why he was so quiet as they were talking.

"How is she?" David asked him.

"She seems okay but....." Izz answered.

"But what?" Carley asked him.

"When she was in that deep sleep, she saw a vision about her parents and she wants to find them but I'm not sure." he answered sadly looking away.

"It'll be okay.

You're afraid that she might leave us, aren't you?" Leah asked.

Izz nodded in reply sadly.

"Yes. We've been together for so long that if she did..... find her real family, it'll hurt me more than she'll ever know. She.... means a lot to me." he explained to them sadly as he drank black coffee.

He then went upstairs and sat on Carley's bed.

_Elisa was in the forest near the area where Leah's house was and wondered what had happened here that she was dreaming about it. She then ssaw two Psammeads clutching a young Psammead girl that looked..... like her._

_She realized that her parents had left her there._

_"Don't worry Elisa honey. At least on Earth, you'll be safe and nobody can hurt you._

_One day we'll be together again but you must be patient and believe._

_We will always love you." her father whispered into her ear as they left..... _

_"Why am I seeing this now?_

_But..... why would they leave me here?_

_Maybe there's a reason." she thought seeing something on the girl's neck._

_It was a mark in the shape of a dragon._

_This encouraged her to wonder about herself....._

Leah heard her moan softly in pain from her injuries as her eyes opened.

"You okay?

You seem worried." she said softly.

Elisa hadn't told them about the last vision because she didn't want to worry them too much. Maybe she should because they could help.

But then she remembered the mark on her younger self's neck annd wanted to see if it was still there but decided to wait until she was fully healed.

For now, she'd have to be patient.....


	7. Overprotective Of Her

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**A/N Here's more. Since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I got in spiration for a new chapter. It's about Elisa being in love but Izz is very over protective of her. **

Izz was feeling more over protective of Elisa especially since she'd gotten a boy friend. He was a boy in the same class as her but he was like Elisa, a Psammead in hiding but he was still very protective of his sister.

The guy's name was Armani. He was only in human form during the day but was his true Psammead self at night. He and Elisa had much in common. But Izz was miserable because it was Valentine's Day. Since living on Earth, he'd been miserable on this one holiday. He hated being left out.

Leah saw him drinking black coffee while sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was cooking pancakes, heart shaped ones. She knew how he felt about this day.

"Morning Izzard." she said.

"What's so good about it? It's the most depressing holiday and my sister's in love with some wise guy.

For all I know, he could be using her.

If he hurts her, he'll pay." he said angrily.

"It's okay to feel sad but also worry about Elisa.

It just shows how much you care about her as your sister." she told him. His bat like ears drooped sadly at that.

"Yeah I..... guess.

I just don't want to see her hurt emotionally, especially not by one of our kind." he replied as David entered along with Carley and Elisa.

"Is something wrong with Izz?

He seems really down." Carley whispered to Leah.

"He's down because it's Valentine's Day and because Elisa's dating Armani. Maybe we should cheer him up." she replied.

Later Elisa was with Armani in the house playing on the Wil and having fun. Izz could hear them and was getting angry by the minute.

"Wow chill Izzard I know you don't trust him but he makes Elisa happy. Ever since what happened with Kaya, she hasn't been happy in a long while.

Don't you think so?" Leah told him.

"Yeah but it's just I can't let her get hurt, not after what those jerks did to her at school." he told her helping her with dinner. David was out with friends and Carley was having a bath.

But entering the living room, he saw Elisa kiss Armani. He then snapped seeing Armani do that but left. He then went to his and Carley's room and started cursing in Arianese.

He then put the earbuds in and listened to music for a while. He was feeling a little rejected and a little lonely tonight. Tears flowed from his eyes as he listened to Linkin Park.

But later Elisa was worried seeing her brother had ran off from the house.

"Don't worry he couldn't have gone far.

We'll find him." Leah reassured her as she and David went to find him. Izz had been hiding in the woods. He hoped Elisa would understand. But right now his heart was feeling a little sad and being around them tonight made his mood worse.

Leah heard him crying as she and David found him.

"What were you thinking Izzard?

You really worried us, even Elisa. We thought we'd never find you and even Carley was going to go looking for you and she's still not well with a chest infection.

Let's go, okay?" she told him but David stopped her.

"Wait maybe he was feeling upset making him act like this." he told her. Leah understood what he was saying.

"I-I did it because.... I felt left out. Also Elisa being with Armani made my mood worse so I didn't want to depress you guys so I thought leaving for a while would make things better.

I never meant to make you guys worried or angry." he told them with sadness in his snail like eyes. They understood as they went back home but something was wrong.

Elisa had left with Armani.

Things might have just got worse.....


	8. Wanting to Save Her

**Leave Out All the Rest**

The others noticed that during the past few days since Valentiine's Day, Izz had been down and quiet which wasn't like him at all. Leah had a feeling it was to do with Elisa moving out with Armani but he wouldn't tell them. Also at night he barely stayed in bed and sleep walked.

"Maybe we should talk to him about it. Maybe it'll make him feel better letting it out." Leah suggested as David and Carley listened.

"It's good but he won't. The only way for him to be happy again is for Elisa to come back and I don't think it'll happen.

To him, Elisa was the only thing close to a family besides us.

She was like most of his world." Carley told her.

Later they found Izz curled up in a ball with bite marks over his grey soft furry fingers and dried tears matted his fur.

"....It'll be okay Izz. She might come back.

Maybe she dumped Armani and wants to come back." Leah heard Carley say to him.

"It..... won't happen.

S-She's gone and never coming back.

I can't make it go away.

The hurt in my heart from Elisa leaving.

I thought she cared about me." he told her bitterly as years fell from his snail like eyes and hit her shirt.

"She might come back and she might not but you just got to hope that she will.

The hurt will go away soon but we can help you deal with the feelings Elisa's...... sudden and abrupt departure caused. " she reassured as she stroked him gently as he fell asleep on the floor. He was very depressed at the moment. He needed help.

Elisa sighed seeing her brother sad like that. She'd never seen him this sad before. She wondered if being happy and being with Armani was worth Izz being so sad.

But being with Armani was changing her, making her different and numbing her heart to love or any emotion. She tried to resist but was losing the fight. She hoped the others would take care of Izz for her......

But later after Izz woke up, he seemed very sad and distressed. Leah wondered what was wrong but he just remained quiet, very quiet.

"I-I had a dream...... about Elisa. She's in danger and changing..... into something bad. If I don't do something soon, I'll lose her and won't get her back.

I'm so worried." he explained as tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't worry we'll help." David told him as the others agreed.

But Izz felt like soon Elisa would become cold hearted and cruel and that he wouldn't be able to save her.....


	9. Change For the Worst

**Leave Out All the Rest**

Izz was nervous as the next few days went on because through his Dreamix, he could see Elisa changing into somebody he didn't know. It scared him knowing that this was happening to somebody he cared about deeply. Leah saw him thinking at breakfast.

"Something's on your mind, isn't it? You can tell us if you want to.

It might help." she told him.

He nodded sadly. "Elisa........ she's no longer the same Psammead we care about and love and not my sister. She changed into something, a monster.

Armani did this somehow but I don't know how.

I'm not even sure if..... we can save her from herself." he explained sadly as he saw his friends leave for high school.

He sighed sadly but heard somebody cackle as a familiar figure entered the house. It was Elisa.

But she wasn't the same. Darkness was in her snail like eyes and dark magic was in her furry fingertips.

"Hello Izzard.

It's been a while." she said with coldness in her voice.

It scared him hearing her like this. He knew deep down inside, she was still there but whatever Armani had used on her was doing this.

"Elisa please!

I don't want to fight you!" he pleaded but she cackled hitting him, sending him into a wall.

"You're nothing but a loser brother. It's what happens when you spend most of your life with humans. Armani told me that. He showed me how to be stronger." Elisa replied as she kept fighting him and hurting him. Izz gritted his teeth in agony. But then he heard somebody yell and Elisa glared angrily at Leah.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. Armani helped me become powerful." she told her as she saw David kick Elisa down off Izz. She growled in anger as she left. Leah was shocked at what Elisa had done to Izz. He was in real pain.

"Let me help you." David heard Leah say to Izz but he wouldn't let her help.

"Izz you okay?" he heard somebody say but then everything went black....... Elisa smiled kissing Armani as she returned to him after trying to take care of Izz. He and her lived in an apartment a few blocks from the Roberts house.

"So how did it go?" he asked hugging her.

"Good. It was fun hurting Izzard like that. He was putty in my furry hands and begging for mercy." she replied to him as they kissed.

Izz's eyes opened slowly as the pain throbbed through his body. There were bandages over him. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be okay. I don't understand why Elisa did that to you. It's just not like her." Carley told him gently.

".... Armani..... he changed...... her into some cold monster." he answered weakly in pain as she put idoine on him as he screamed a little in pain.

"It's okay Izz.

That stuff is pretty sore." she reassured him softly. He nodded as his eyes closed in sleep. Leah was nervous for him when she'd seen the damage Elisa had done to Izz. She hoped that maybe they could help Elisa get back to normal. But she hoped Izz would be okay.

Carley had been healing Izz like Lady Tsunade through her and Ogre Child's Ogreix. She hoped that he would heal but knew he would be depressed about what Elisa had done to him. She then saw him wake later.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him softly. He nodded. "Yes from the wounds and stitches but from Elisa. I thought she...... cared about me. I guess I was wrong." he said crying.

"It's okay. Elisa's not herself but maybe we can help her return to normal if we can. She still does care about you but right now the darkness clouds her judgement but I know we can help her." Carley reassured him gently.

He nodded but was worried about Elisa. _"Maybe she's right. Elisa only became mean after meeting Armani. Maybe if we reawaken her heart, she'll see Armani's twisted and evil._

_I hope_....." he thought as his eyes closed.......


	10. A Change of Heart but Regret

**Leave Out All the Rest**

Izz was worried that night as he woke in the middle of the night from a strange but fearful dream. It was about Elisa and him having to fight each other and he had lost because of it but Elisa had hurt him badly by her powers and his friends had been fighting Armani. Sweat poured down his furry body as well as pain from the injuries Elisa had given him.

"_What if it comes down to that? I don't know if I can be strong enough to fight my own sister. I know we're not related by blood but it feels like we're related._

_What can I do?" _he thought sadly as tears welled in his eyes. Leah noticed he was sad the next morning as they had breakfast. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Elisa.

"You okay?

You seem distracted this morning. You mustn't have got much sleep last night. You should tell us.

Even if it was a bad dream." David told him gently.

"I..... did have a bad dream. In it Elisa and I had to fight but I couldn't do it because I cared about her too much and because I wasn't strong enough but she beat me and hurt me badly.

You guys wanted to help but were fighting Armani." Izz explained sadly looking away from them.

"It's okay Izz. Even if you do have to fight her, I know you'll be okay. You're stronger than you think." Leah reassured him. He nodded sadly.

"Thanks Leah but maybe she is stronger since Armani taught her how to be powerful." he replied to her sadly as his bat like ears drooped sadly.

Elisa smiled evilly as Armani was teaching her to use her new powers to have fun. He knew that she liked using magic. He smiled seeing Izz miserable.

Elisa felt something stir in her heart seeing him so miserable but Armani was angry. He then saw her go back to her cold and cruel self.

"_I had a feeling seeing him like that would make her remember being caring for him and those humans he lives with._

_He is such a loser Psammead."_ he thought as he saw Elisa leave. She was feeling odd inside and it had something to do with Izz as she went to the Robert house.

"_Maybe he's okay._

_But I'm not so sure."_ she thought as she saw Izz in his and Carley's room lying on the bed and asleep.

She then opened the window and crept in quietly. She saw her brother lying on the bed tossing and turning in sleep. It worried her as she put a furry hand on him gently.

"Don't worry it's okay." she whispered gently as he relaxed but she felt like she couldn't leave him in this state but knew Armani would blow a magical fuse if he knew.

".....Izz..... I-I'm sorry...... so sorry.

I never meant to hurt you so badly like this. I thought Armani was great but he's not. He hates everything I care about especially our family. You have to save me." she whispered kissing him on his furry forehead.

His eyes opened slowly. He smiled sadly seeing her.

"It's okay Elisa.

I forgive you. " he replied to her but she flinched hearing the others enter the house.

"No don't go.

Stay.

The others will forgive you once I explain." he told her.

"No Izz they.... won't.

I'll be back later, I promise but right now I have to go." she said to him but felt his hand clutch hers but let go.

He hoped she wasn't going back to Armani.

He remembered what Elisa had told him. He knew that Armani was twisted and very cruel especially the not liking his friends because they were human.

_"Don't worry I'll save you._

_I promise_." he thought going to sleep.....


	11. Watching Over Him

**Leave Out All the Rest**

Elisa secretly watched as her brother's friends took care of him. She wished she could be with them but knew that it was a bad idea to even try that. Tears fell from her snail like eyes as she was about to leave but felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. It was Izz.

"....You're still here? I thought you were leaving. I have to get the others.

They'll understand once I explain everything." he replied to her but tears flowed from her eyes at that.

"T-Thanks brother but it's too late for me.

I'll be fine on my own in this world.

Just forget about me, okay?" she answered as she left but deep down inside her heart, she felt this decision would hurt her more than what Armani had told her to do but she knew this was the only way to make things right.

"_No you don't have to go Elisa but maybe.... one day you'll come back, I know it._

_Until then, I'll just wait." _Izz thought sadly but his friends calling him broke his thoughts. He hoped she would be okay alone in the human world as he came back into the house.

David and the others wondered why Izz was so sad and quiet at the table as they ate breakfast. He didn't want to tell them but maybe it would be better if he told them.

"......Elisa...... was here the last few days while I was still healing. She told me she was sorry for what she had done to me but..... she felt she couldn't live here or be a part of our family anymore so she ran off to live on her own. I hope she'll be okay.

She was only doing that stuff because Armani told her it was a good idea." the Psammead told them, his voice nearly cracking with sadness. They watched as he left the room.

Elisa shivered as she was in a forest for the night. She then remembered the times she'd spent with her friends and sighed sadly.

"_Maybe you shouldn't have left them. They were your only family._

_Maybe it's not too late to go back to them._

_I bet Izz told them everything_." her heart told her but the female Psammead shook her furry head.

But a few weeks later she had felt that her brother had grown miserable but was getting ill. She didn't understand what was doing this to him but knew it was because of her. She and Izz were connected secretly through their hearts and right now her brother was hurting.

_"That's why I have to leave, so you won't be hurt along with the others._

_One day I'll come back_." she thought leaving the county........


End file.
